Stepping Out of a Shadow
by Higurashi-Uchiha Kagome
Summary: Kagome lives in the shadow of her sister, the most popular girl in school. Tormented and made fun of for not being beautiful like her glamorous family, her life is a living hell. Until she gets a chance to study abroad. Now Kagome is back, hotter than eve
1. Chapter 1

**So, hello, long time no see!**

**Right now, I'm kind of starting an experimental fanfic, or a couple of them, and I would like feedback. Just so you know, your feedback will decide it's life. The fanfic, I mean. Yeah... Just saying...**

**Sooooo, the pairing is up to you people.**

**Hopefully, you like this story, the chapter's short, but it'll get longer, I promise, although I don't have much time on the computer, restricted to an hour a day...**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Inuyasha. DUH. I wish.**

**Summary**

**Kagome lives in the shadow of her sister, the most popular girl in school. Tormented and made fun of for not being beautiful like her glamorous family, her life is a living hell. Until she gets a chance to study abroad. Now Kagome is back, hotter than ever, and revenge has never been sweeter...**

Chapter 1

Kagome walked through the doors, parting a way through the chattering crowd with her generous body, and greeted her friend, Sango.

"Hey Sango!" said Kagome cheerily.

Sango gave her a quick glance, then turned away. "What did I say about talking to me in public," she hissed.

"Sorry," said Kagome, her head drooping. "I forgot."

"Well then, you better not do that again!" spitted out Sango. "And what the hell are you wearing?"

Kagome donned a plain white shirt and jeans over her very ample body.

"If it's possible, it makes you look even fatter than you are now!" Sango snorted.

"Sango!" A high voice called out.

"Rin!" Sango's demeanor changed instantly to a bright, cheery girl.

"Kikyou is coming with Ayame and Kanna. They are just _**so**_ slow. I mean, they seriously need to hurry up, or wake up earlier," complained Rin. "Oh, by the way, I absolutely love your outfit!"

Sango was wearing a tight pink shirt with cherry designs all over it, a short red miniskirt that barely covered her ass, and strappy red stilettos. Her nails were painted pink, her hair was in a ponytail, and her eyelids, lips, and cheeks were overapplied with more shades of pink.

"Really? I love yours too!" squealed Sango.

Rin was wearing an orange kimono top with pink flower designs. However, it was obviously far too big for her and it was sliding off her shoulders, giving any perverted guy a good look at her abnormal cleavage. 'Total boob job,' thought Kagome. She was also wearing a tiny pink miniskirt that actually showed some of her red thong.

"Hey, bitches," said Yura, walking up to them.

She had on a bikini in a pasty shade of pink, with a sheer veil covered her naval, tiny, white, leather microshorts, and strappy pink heels. Her hair was quite short and a brownish color. Her breasts were also abnormally large, done at the same appointment as Kikyou. Her face was so heavily caked with makeup, you can barely see her facial features.

Just then, the doors slammed open, and three girls strutted inside.

The first was wearing a ripped up, tight red shirt and tiny, black, leather micro shorts, complete with a pair of high, red stilettos with ribbons wrapping around her calves. Her overlarge breasts bulged inside her little shirt. Her brown hair was done in a very high ponytail. The girl somehow managed to look more indecent that a stripper. Her overdone makeup had the same basic color: pink. It was obvious she had gotten plastic surgery on her massive chest and her nose. Her brown eyes searched around the room. She was at the head of the three girls.

The next girl had red hair that was in two pigtails. She wore a white, see-through cami with 'Bite Me, Bitch,' on it in pink letters, and a pair of pink barely-there, leather shorts. Her bra was a bright, hot pink color, very noticeable under her see-through cami. Her ensemble was complete with a revolting pair of knee-high, lace-up boots. Her outfit clashed horrible with her hair.

The last girl had a blank look on her face. Her clothes consisted of a white cami bellyshirt, a white leather mini-skirt, and white ankle boots. Her hair had two white flowers on either side of her hair. Her skin and hair were incredibly pale.

'Kikyou, Ayame, and Kanna,' though Kagome revoltedly.

She noted that all of them were stick thin.

She walked over to a boy with silver hair and adorable little doggy ears at the top of his head. He had on a black muscle shirt and very baggy jeans. His feet were adorned with Keds. Kagome blushed. It was a certain hanyou. A very specific hanyou. One named Inuyasha. She had a crush on Inuyasha. For five years now, in fact. The two began making out.

'If Kikyou was a bit taller, Inuyasha would suffocate in her false cleavage,' snickered Kagome mentally.

Disgusted, Kagome turned away, only to see Sango intwined with Mirouku. Mirouku was a cute guy with violet eyes and hair always in a little rattail. Today, he wore a white muscle tee and baggy jeans. He had the reputation of one of the most perverted boys in school. Kagome saw Mirouku slip a hand under Sango's miniskirt, and roving around in it. Sango seemed pleased, and giggled.

Ayame was leaning over to Kouga, a handsome ookami youkai with piercing blue eyes and jet-black hair. Rin was falling over Sesshoumaru, or 'the ice prince.' He had long, silver hair and liquid gold eyes. Kanna went over to Naraku, the school's biggest slimeball. And a manwhore. And somehow one of the most popular people in the school.

"Little piggy little piggy, the cafeteria is in the other direction. You're going the wrong way," Kikyou said snidely.

It was as if Kikyou had given a signal. All at once, insults began to pour in.

"How much did you eat today?," "Don't squish us, please!," "Earthquake!" and many other insults to Kagome were thrown at her.

A tear trickled down her cheek, and she ran for the bathroom.

Kikyou smugly smiled, snickered, and went back to making out with Inuyasha.

**Bathroom**

Another tear trickled down her face. Kagome had no idea what she had done to receive all of this hate. She glared at herself in the mirror. She was incredibly overweight for her age, her eyes were squintly, she wore huge glasses, she had braces, her face was red with acne, her lips were chaffed, her hair was short and frizzy, etc. She could see why everyone made fun of her.

And she endured this every day.

**At home**

"Kagome, get down here!" yelled Kun-Loon.

Kun-Loon was Kagome's mother. Quite pretty. A short, stylish bob. Pretty, sophisticated face. Thin. She loved her daughter, but she was uncomfortable around her. Kagome was just so **ugly**! It was hard to believe that Kagome was part of the Higurashi household, seeing as everyone was so pretty. Even Souta, Kagome's younger brother, was good looking. He has already had around ten girlfriends, even at the age of nine.

"Dear, I got a letter from a friend who lives in America. Earlier I had sent a letter, asking about an abroad program. She says it's fine for you to live with them. What do you think? Thing is, it'll be for 3 years, and you're only a freshman," Kun-Loon said.

Tears filled Kagome's eyes.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to," said Kun-Loon.

"NO!" yelled Kagome. "I really want to go. Please. **Please**."

"Alrighty, then, you're leaving tomorrow!" cheerfully replied Kun-Loon. "Better start packing! Oh, and you will get allowance, and bonuses at holidays. It'll be like you're still here, just at a sleepover or something..." Kun-Loon trailed off as she heard how stupid she sounded.

Kagome ran up to her room.

'Finally, a fresh start.'

**Next Day...**

"Kagome, are you all packed?" asked Kun-Loon.

"Yup," replied the ectastic girl.

"Eat your breakfast, quick," said Kun-Loon. "We have to leave in thirty minutes."

Kagome began to eat some cereal, but could barely eat anything, due to her excitement.

"Kagome, are you really leaving?" asked a mournful Souta.

"Of course I am, snot," she replied affectionately. "I'll be back, though, don't worry."

Souta spluttered at the snot comment, but smiled at his sister. He had always loved his sister, no matter how big or ugly. He had to say he hated Kikyou. Kagome was his favorite sister. And he would miss her a lot.

**Airport**

"Why do we have to be here?" grumbled Inuyasha, who had followed Kikyou.

"Kagome is leaving," she replied, bored.

"Why should we care if that ugly bitch is gone?" growled Inuyasha. "Who cares about a butt ugly fatass like her?"

Kikyou nuzzled Inuyasha's neck. "We can go to your house later," she whispered huskily.

Inuyasha grinned. Jackpot!

The two, engrossed with each other, missed Kagome boarding the plane. In which they wouldn't see her for the next 3 years.

On the other hand, Kun-Loon and Souta had sent off Kagome in a tearful goodbye.

Kun-Loon something about her baby growing up, and Souta about losing his sister.

**On the Plane**

"Bobby, get away from her," said a woman sharply, holding said boy by the hand.

Bobby was staring at Kagome. He couldn't believe all of the flesh was attached to her body.

"Bobby!" The woman yanked him away and took him to his seat a couple rows back.

Kagome sighed. She would never stop getting all of the unwanted attention. Already, before the flight was to take off, she could already sense many pairs of eyes on her.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, everyone, we will be taking off shortly..." the pilot said over the intercom.

Kagome pulled her seatbelt to the maximum length and put her seatbelt on with much difficulty. She sighed again.

**Many Hours Later...**

Kagome stretched out her legs and yawned.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, the plane should be landing shortly." The pilot sounded far away and distant on the intercom.

Kagome reluctantly put on her seatbelt difficultly.

**After Coming Out of the Airport...**

Kagome walked through the airport, looking for 'her' family. She finally found a cardboard sign with 'Higurashi Kagome' on it. She walked over. The family, which consisted of a mother, father, daughter, and son, all stared at her.

"Higurashi Kagome?" asked the mother.

"Yes," replied Kagome.

"My name is Alyssa Heartz, and this is my husband, Josh Heartz. My daughter, Claire, and my son, Derryk," she explained.

Kagome looked them over. Claire had bleached, white-blond hair with an inch of brown roots. Her hair came up to her shoulders, and was very glossy, obviously work of a blow dry at a cheap, knockoff salon. Her cheekbones were low, her nose was too small, her lips were thin, and her eyes were cold and distrusting, not to mention that she was incredibly thin. She wore a hot pink pantsuit. Kagome would guess that she was fifteen, around her age. She eyed Kagome with disbelief and ridicule.

Derryk was certainly handsome. He had tousled, very dark, coal colored hair and blue eyes. His body looked very fit. He wore a semi-tight black shirt with a Nike swoosh on the front. He had on baggy jeans, and a black pair of Keds. He eyes were glassy, and he looked bored. He looked about sixteen.

Alyssa was a middle-aged, yet beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face. She was a slender, cheerful woman. She had her hair in a bun, and wore a black suit with a white blouse. Her tortoiseshell glasses were perched on her nose, and her generous lips, touched with light pink lip gloss, were parted in a huge grin.

Josh Heartz was a well-built, powerful-looking man. He was well built, and was wearing a black tuxedo with a white blouse and a red tie. His dark hair was slicked back, and had piercing blue eyes. His eyes were somewhat cold and hard. His face betrayed no emotion. His aristocratic features were very suited to his form.

"You'll be coming with us for the next three years," Alyssa said cheerfully. "You can just call me Alyssa and my husband Josh."

"Thank you very much," Kagome replied.

Alyssa said, "I hope you will be comfortable at our household. If you need anything, darling, don't hesitate to call one of the maids. My husband and I are usually away at home, so you'll probably have to go to one of the maids. Hopefully, Claire, Derryk, and you will become good friends."

Kagome smiled. "I hope so, Mrs. Heartz."

Alyssa laughed. "Don't call me Mrs. Heartz, please, it makes me feel really old. Alyssa will be fine. And you do speak English, right?"

"Of course I do," replied Kagome.

"The limo is waiting outside," Josh interrupted. "We should get going now."

"Of course, dear," replied Alyssa cheerfully.

The unlikely group went out, and tumbled into a limo. The seats were buttery soft, there was a many-sided television suspended near the roof of the limo, and a fridge stocked with various waters and food. Expensive ones, of course.

By the end of the three hour ride, they got to a huge mansion. It was white stucco, with a navy blue tile roof. It had flowers bordering the neat edge. Kagome was impressed. Very impressed. This is where she will live for the next three years.

They got out of the car. Alyssa led Kagome through a maze of halls, and showed her to her room. It was plain white, in which Alyssa said that she could decorate the room as much as she wanted. It was pretty bare, except for a white bed, a white desk, a matching white chair, a white rug, and a white lamp. Kagome lay down in the bed. It was very soft and comfortable. Kagome grinned. She was going to like it here.

**So, how was the first chapter? I'll try to make it longer. **

**Hopefully, you people will R&R.**

**PLEASE.**

**I'm dying for feedback here.**

**Should I continue my story?**

**Or no?**

**Yes, I do notice the difference between Say0miSaki's incredibly good stories, but after the first two chapters or so, it'll be way different. You'll see. And I can't write that good anyway. **

**R&R, cuz it's bad manners to not. So, cyber cookies or muffins, take your pick, but you only get one if you review.**

**So, tata till next time, eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa

**Konnichiwa! **

**I'm back!**

**So, my father reformatted the computer AGAIN, which means I lost all of my chapters, AGAIN, and I'm deeply sorry, AGAIN...**

**So, I got around 10 reviews. I'm pretty happy, because they are mostly kind reviews, so I'm happy right now. **

**But 232 friggin hits... --+**

**I kinda have a problem. People want interaction with the Heartz family, other people want to skip 3 years later to when Kagome comes back, and others want me to do more details about how she was treated earlier. **

**So, I've decided to: **

**1) Give you flashbacks of how she was bullied**

**2) Give you flashbacks of how her life was with the Heartz**

**3) Just start off 3 years later**

**Oh yes, and I don't own anything but the plot. But then again, someone may have used the exact same plot. Then it wouldn't be mine. But technically, the words are my own. I think…**

**Last Time...**

_The unlikely group went out, and tumbled into a limo. The seats were buttery soft, there was a many-sided television suspended near the roof of the limo, and a fridge stocked with various waters and food. Expensive ones, of course._

_By the end of the three hour ride, they got to a huge mansion. It was white stucco, with a navy blue tile roof. It had flowers bordering the neat edge. Kagome was impressed. Very impressed. This is where she will live for the next three years._

_They got out of the car. Alyssa led Kagome through a maze of halls, and showed her to her room. It was plain white, in which Alyssa said that she could decorate the room as much as she wanted. It was pretty bare, except for a white bed, a white desk, a matching white chair, a white rug, and a white lamp. Kagome lay down in the bed. It was very soft and comfortable. Kagome grinned. She was going to like it here._

**Chapter 2****: Back**

A tan, golden leg emerged out of a Mercedes-Benz. The unidentified person was wearing a pair of soft, buttery, heeled, calfskin leather cowboy boots with an elegant K shaped in rubies near the heel. . When the person steps out, it is obvious that it is a female. She has midnight black hair that reaches a couple inches above her nicely rounded ass, ocean blue eyes, a pert nose, high cheekbones, and full lips. She has a slim, yet curvy figure. She wears little makeup, which gives her a beautiful, natural look. She is wearing a pair of dark wash, lightly faded jeans with cleverly placed hips. For a top, she is wearing a gray cami over a blue cami. Around her neck is a black, satin choker with a blue teardrop sapphire hanging off of it, and around her wrists are silver bangles. She has silver hoop earrings hanging off of her ears.

The girl parts her red, full lips and says, "It's good to be back."

**With Kikyou and Inuyasha**

Inuyasha and Kikyou lay on the bed, naked and panting. Their clothes are strewed all over the floor. The two figures' hair are messed up, and they are wet with cum. Inuyasha gets up again, and goes toward Kikyou. She smiles, gets up, and wraps her legs around him. She slips her tongue in his mouth, and they repeat their earlier actions. Inuyasha slams Kikyou again the wall, and starts thrusting in her, as she moans and screams his name.

Suddenly, Kikyou's cell phone starts ringing, her annoying ringtone of 'Barbie Girl.'

The two pay no attention and keep doing what they were doing. By now, their legs are slick with cum and saliva, but they keep on going, while Inuyasha stops occasionally to lick the juice spilling out.

'I'm not here. Message. Duh.' The answering machine is heard within the room.

"Kikyou," Kun-Loon starts, "your sister is coming back this afternoon, so we need to be at the house. She told us that she already has a car, so she can drive here."

At the moment, Kikyou and Inuyasha were otherwise engaged. They were now splayed on the bed. Kikyou was giving Inuyasha a blowjob, while Inuyasha moaned in ecstasy.

**2 Hours Later...**

Kikyou burst into the house.

"Kikyou, where were you?" scold Kun-Loon, still preparing dinner.

"What do you think?" replied Kikyou. "With my Inu-baby, of course!"

Then she started giggling in her high-pitched voice.

Kun-Loon sighed. There was nothing she could do. Of course, she knew about Kikyou's 'fuck buddies,' and she seemed to love 'Inu-baby' the most. Of course, there were many others. Naraku, for a start. And Mirouku. And Kouga. Just about all the boys in the school, more like... Kun-Loon looked up. It was 6 o'clock! Kagome was to be here by now! Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Got it!" yells Souta. He opens the door. "Uh, hello, are you lost?" asked Souta to the person at the door.

"Who is it?" asks Kun-Loon, walking up to the door. She sees a gorgeous young woman, around the age of eighteen. She sighs. Her baby Kagome would be around the same age by now, but why wasn't she showing up?

"May I help you?" asks Kun-Loon politely.

"Is this Higurashi shrine?" asked the stranger.

"Yes, welcome," replied Kun-Loon. "However, today we are a bit busy..."

Souta butted in.

"My nee-san is coming back!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, snot. You've gotten big," says the stranger with a kind smile on her face.

"Holy shit! Kagome?!" yelled Souta.

"Kagome dear?" said Kun-Loon faintly, not even reprimanding Souta for his language. "I'm sorry, you can't be Kagome. I'm sorry, but..."

"Kaa-san, it's me, remember?" Kagome rolls her eyes. "I went to America three years earlier. Remember, I was a fat loser?"

"B-b-but... my Kagome was... well..." Kun-Loon gestured with her hands to show Kagome's old proportions.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I **know**," she said.

"Kagome! You're back!" yelled Souta. "I'm so glad! Kikyou is such a bitch, it's good to have you home."

"Souta, language," Kun-Loon admonished.

Souta hugged Kagome. "I'm really glad you're back," he whispered.

Kagome ruffled his hair. "Me too, snot, me too."

"Kaa!" came the shrill yell of Kikyou.

Souta and Kagome involuntarily shivered.

"Come here!" Kikyou whined.

"Kikyou dear, Kagome's here," Kun-Loon replied.

"I don't care if that fat ugly bitch came back! All she'll do is eat us out of our house," Kikyou shrieked out, laughing hysterically at her own joke.

"Nice to know you're glad to see me too," Kagome replied sarcastically.

Kikyou came down the stairs. "You ugly bi-..."

Kikyou stared, aghast at what Kagome had become.

"Yes, Kikyou, I'm back," said the newly made Kagome, narrowing her eyes.

Kikyou and the others will have hell to pay.

**Dinner**

"So, how's life?" ventures Kagome.

Souta launched into an explanation about how he was excelling in school, was the center forward on the soccer team, and how he had a girlfriend.

After he was done, Kun-Loon just told her what had happened through the three years that Kagome was gone. They had some work done in the house, Kikyou's boytoys, and such.

Kikyou glared at Kagome the whole time during dinner.

"So, what have you been up to?" questioned Kun-Loon.

"Oh, not much," Kagome rambles. "Not much happened. Chess is really fun. It's kind of funny. I just played chess because there was nothing else to do, but then I joined the chess team. We won the national tournament. It was pretty awesome. I just started the game Go, you know what that is, right? And I'm considering trying shogi. Oh, and I was picked as valedictorian for three straight years! I started tennis, ice skating, volleyball, basketball, and running. I do a bunch of other sports just for fun too. I got a job down in America, and it paid really well. My first year, I tutored and worked in fast food shops. Then, during my second year, I worked as a secretary for this company. The third year, I was supposed to work as a secretary to some huge modeling company, but they ended up hiring me instead." Kagome shrugged. "It just happened. Here, take a look."

Kagome pulled out some magazines. They had huge headlines, saying things like "The New Face of the New World," "Rising star in the world of modeling," "Rising supermodel," etc.

Kikyou said, "These are probably fake! Why would anyone let you model?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Don't ask me. Ask them. Oh, and Mom? I bought a car in America. I'm done. May I be excused?"

_**o0-Flashback-0o**_

_"Hi, I'm Kagome," introduced Kagome to Claire._

_"Whatever, don't touch me," said Claire disinterestedly._

_Kagome narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent._

_"I've got rules for you," Claire continued, "Keep away from my friends, keep away from me, at school you will act like we don't know each other, keep away from Derryk, and you get the point."_

_"Well, I was hoping we could be friends..." started Kagome._

_"No," said Claire directly._

_Kagome's head drooped. "Okay," she mumbled. Claire reminded her of Sango..._

_**o0-Flashback-0o**_

_"Haha, what an ugly bitch!" yelled out a young boy with silver hair, amber eyes, and little doggy ears. He threw a rock at the offending girl._

_"I've never seen anyone quite so ugly," sneered a boy with long wavy hair and red eyes, also throwing a rock at the girl._

_"Can you believe she's actually related to me?" a younger Kikyou screeches out._

_A tall boy with liquid gold eyes and long silver hair and red markings on his cheeks and eyelids walks by. He stops, then picks up a rock. With a well-aimed shot, he hits both the boys with a single rock. The boys howl in outrage and pain. Kikyou scrabbles away, teetering in her high heels._

_"Th-thank you," stutters the girl who was being victimized._

_Sesshoumaru simply walks away._

_**o0-Flashback-0o**_

_At her new school, John F. Kennedy High School, Kagome clutched her books, trying to navigate against the stream of students and not try to get lost. She accidentally bumps into something. Or more like someone... _

_'Oh shit,' out of all luck, Kagome had bumped into Derryk._

_Kagome scrambled to pick up her dropped books. She sees a hand pick up a book and place it within her arms. She looks up. Derryk looks on kindly._

_"The office is over there," he points out, then disappears._

_Kagome blushes, and her heart skips a beat. _

**0-0-0-0-0-Flashback END-0-0-0-0-0**

**Morning**

The alarm clock rang loudly, causing a certain individual to curse loudly and smack the alarm clock.

"Shit," mumbles Kagome. "Five minutes more..."

She looks at the clock. She smiles mischievously. It was perfect timing. This was going to be good.

**30 minutes later...**

Kagome came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her body. As she went to her room, she passed by Kikyou's room, she grinned devilishly. She got to her room.

Her room was relatively how it had look three years earlier. It was pretty simple. Her room had deep blue walls, with random swathes of silver painted on. The carpet was a soft blue. Her bed had blue sheets, and her desk was silver. She had a black light stand, there were hanging lights on the ceiling, and her closet was near the back corner of her room.

Kagome opened her closet and peered inside. What to wear on the first day of school...

**0-0-0-0-0-Flashback-0-0-0-0-0**

_Kagome was finally losing her baby fat. She had taken off her braces, had contacts, and started to develop. Her hair had straightened itself out. _

_Derryk approached Kagome as she wrote down notes for her biology class._

_"Hey Kagome," he said._

_"Hi," she replied shyly, the faintest hint of a blush appearing on her cheeks. _

_What had started as a simple lookover had turned into a full-blown crush._

_"Um, hey, what do you think about studying with me after school today?" he said._

_"U-um... s-sure," stammered Kagome, disbelieving her good luck._

_"At 4 o'clock, then, at the library." Derryk flashed one of his infamous smiles._

_"O-okay," Kagome replied, dazed._

_**4 o'clock**_

_Kagome kept waiting, for a couple of hours in hope that Derryk would actually show up. However, he never did. She trudged home, depressed. She heard voices, so she tried to sneak past to her room. That's when she accidentally overheard the phone conversation. _

_"Yeah," said Derryk. "Of course. What did you think? That I actually like her? No, of course not! Fuck off! Yes, I already know that. Yes, I'm absolutely sure I ditched her at the library. So? Yeah, I agree. Okay, I gotta go, see you tomorrow. Yeah. Yup. Bye. Okay, I get it now. Now get the fuck off your phone and do something, you're wasting my minutes."_

_Kagome crept up to her room, a single tear running down her cheek. _

**0-0-0-0-0**_**-**_**Flashback END-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome decided on an outfit. A soft gray camisole clung to her 36C chest, a black pleated skirt covered her well-rounded ass, and dark gray, suede, stiletto knee-high boots were on her feet. The look was completed with a black velvet ribbon tying back her hairs and the choker adorning her neck. Her silver hoops on her ears and her wrists glinted brightly.

"Ehmigod!" screeched Kikyou from the bathroom.

Kagome smiled. This was going to be fun.

**So, how'd you like the chapter? Leave a review? Pretty please? Okay, I'm actually begging. If I don't get feedback, I don't know if I'm writing well enough or not. **

**Oh, and sorry to leave you at a cliffy, but it's almost two in the morning, I'm tying on my dad's unused laptop using a USB because this laptop actually has Microsoft Word. Then I'll transfer to the computer that actually has INTERNET, because this one doesn't, and I'll update. I hate my life.**

**This fic will probably be Sess/Kag or Ban/Kag, most likely Sess/Kag. **

**Okie dokie, there's nothing left to say, but… PLEASE REVIEW!! I need at least 5 reviews each chapter, okay? Okay? Okay?**

**Here is your basket of cyber muffins, cookies, and I have decided on some cyber brownies. Enjoy! **

**Hopefully you won't get poisoned on my handmade cyber food. …**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa!**

**Yes, I know, I haven****'****t updated for a while. But too bad. **

**Well, I got a somewhat good response. I mean, it didn****'****t get THAT many reviews, but****…**** I hate the lot of you who don****'****t review but only alert or favorite. I hate you all. I really do. If I had some way to block you people from my story, I would do it. Like I said, I hate people who do that.**

**Yeah, so I want at least thirty reviews for each chapter. I will only post them up if I have thirty reviews. But it might take a while. So, yeah. During the school year, my updates will be less frequent, because our school gives out a shitload of work to do. **

**My document for Team Seven is****…**** screwed up? Like, it won****'****t open. It did a couple times, but then it froze and then it was that weird thing that says not responding.**

**Last time****…**

_Kagome decided on an outfit. A soft gray camisole clung to her 36C chest, a black pleated skirt covered her well-rounded ass, and dark gray, suede, stiletto knee-high boots were on her feet. The look was completed with a black velvet ribbon tying back her hair and the choker adorning her neck. The silver hoops on her ears and her wrists glinted brightly._

"_Ehmigod!" screeched Kikyou from the bathroom._

_Kagome smiled. This was going to be fun._

**Chapter 3****…**

Kagome ran downstairs. She found her mother at the table, eating a piece of toast.

"Hello, dear," Kun Loon said. "You're up early."

"Yeah," Kagome said, looking through the fridge. "Do you mind if I make myself some eggs?"

"No," Kun Loon said. "Have you seen Souta anywhere?"

"No, Kagome replied, busy frying her eggs. "I'll tell him you're looking for him if I see him."

After Kagome was done with her eggs, she went outside into the garage. There she found Souta, staring reverently at the car.

"What's up, brat," Kagome said absentmindedly, looking for her keys.

"Is this yours?" Souta said, wide-eyed.

"Why? Is there something wrong with it?" Kagome frowned.

"Wow… I can't believe my sister has the newest Mercedes Benz… It's not out in the public yet," Souta whispered, unable to take his eyes off the car.

"Well, if you hurry up, I'll drive you," Kagome said.

"Really?!" yelled Souta. "It'll take me two seconds, I swear!"

Kagome giggled at Souta's antics. Souta was literally back in a couple of seconds. He looked rumpled and disorganized, with a waffle in his mouth, but his eyes were bright and he looked excited.

"Get in the car, runt," Kagome grinned before sliding into the seat.

Souta, wide eyed, slowly slid onto the buttery soft leather of the car.

"I'm actually riding in one," he chanted over and over.

When they got to Souta's school, all of the kids pointed and stared at the car, whispering to each other, wondering what person would have a car like that.

"Bye, squirt," Kagome laughed before speeding off.

Kagome hummed as she sped down the road, bobbing her head to the radio.

_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified_

_So if you think that you're the one step into my ride_

_I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine_

_With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_Shut up and drive_

_I got class like a 57 cadillac_

_Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back_

_You look like you can handle whats under my hood_

_You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_Shut up and drive_

_Cos you play the game, got what I got _

_Don't Stop It's a sure shot_

_Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry_

_I ain't even worried_

_So step inside and ride_

_So if you feel me let me know, know, know_

_Come on now what you waiting for, for, for_

_My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode_

_So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go_

_Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean_

_Got a ride that smoother than a limosine_

_Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?_

_If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

_Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five_

_Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_Shut up and drive_

_Now shut up and drive_

_Shut up and drive_

Kagome saw her school looming closer. She smirked at the thought. She remembered every little thing they did. Every insult. Every prank. Every bit of abuse. And they would pay. She picked up her bag, which was black with silver hearts, and strode into the building. Kagome remembered her days here, sulking in the corners and hiding in the shadows. She smugly smiled as people stared at her as she walked past.

"Hello, Higurashi Kagome," she said softly to the office lady.

"Yes, yes, let's see, Higurashi, Higurashi," the office lady said disinterestedly before handing Kagome a piece of paper. "Your schedule. Welcome."

"Thanks," Kagome said, smiling sweetly.

As soon as she strode out of the office, Kagome immediately dropped her smile. She remembered that office lady.

_Kagome walked into the office. A couple of people were already there, including the object of her affections, Inuyasha. _

_"Hi, I'm here to talk to the principal," Kagome said softly. _

_"Sit," the office lady said curtly before returning to her computer. _

_Kagome blinked before sitting down. _

_After a couple of seconds, Kagome felt something bouncing on her head, and quickly closed her eyes so she wouldn't get hurt. It would take her a while to understand what had happened. They had poured a bag of sour Skittles on her head. Fat tears began to form at the corner of Kagome's eyes. She looked at the office lady, who looked away, snickering._

As Kagome walked through the halls, she noticed the stares, both full of hate or lust, that were directed her way.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and a group of people stood at the doorway. First was Kikyou, second was Inuyasha, and Kagome couldn't tell who was who of the rest of the people.

Kagome silently laughed as she looked at Kikyou. She had on enough makeup to choke a hippo, a hat that hid all of her hair, a scarf to cover part of her face, large sunglasses, long sleeved shirt, long pants, and gloves.

Next up was Inuyasha. He basically looked the same as he did three years ago. Ragged mass of silver hair, scrawny arms and all. He wore a red wifebeater and baggy red jeans. Kagome shook with laughter. Who wears red jeans, especially coordinated with a red top?

Kagome noticed the others, and her attention was drawn to a buxom female. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and wore a pink sequined tank top paired with a pink miniskirt that showed off her pink thong and pink stiletto heels. One name popped into her mind.

'_Sango_,' Kagome thought.

Sango clung to the arm of someone else from Kagome's past, Mirouku. Mirouku was never mean or nice, so Kagome held no grudge against him. He wore a dark purple wifebeater over baggy black jeans.

One by one, Kaogme identified the people at the door. Ayame, Kanna, Rin, and plenty of others.

Kagome's perfect, pouty lips tilted up into a smile. Oh yes, revenge was going to be fun.

**Please review, people, review... And Merry Christmas! I had ****two**** all-nighters for you guys.**


End file.
